Maximum Divergent
by Tigris10
Summary: This is a story that i wrote about when my to favorite books' worlds collide. My favorite series are, The Divergent trilogy, and Maximum Ride series.
1. Chapter 1

Max's POV

The world we know is at its end. And this time I can't save it. Let me start again I'm Maximum Ride, and I'm allowing you to become a part of my life. Me and my family, (aka my flock, Angel age: 9 Gazzy age:11 Nudge age:14 Dylan age:16 years/15 months Iggy age:16 Fang age:16 Me age:16) live in a very large city of tree houses. Now I know what you're thinking, either "What, tree houses? You're INSANE!" Or, "Tree houses? That's Awesome! But how to do you live in there without dying?" That, my friend is because my flock and I have wings. Yes you read correctly, we're 98% human, and 2% avian. So we're Avian American. This is my life.

I jumped out of bed and immediately searched to see if I was captured in my sleep or if I had a normal good night's sleep. I had a normal good night sleep, except for the nightmares part. Since I'm not fully human I have different powers, to help me adapt to the world of surviving on my own and at the same time raising a family. But you can't know those powers, yet.

My nightmares of last night consist of, people whom I don't know but for some reason deeply admire. These people were living in a city, where everyone lived in a group; I don't know how to describe these groups. There were five groups all who wore different colors for each group. In each group they acted a different way. Except for some of them who acted like all of the groups, I don't know what I shall call them; it bugs me when I can't figure something out. Anyway, these people some of them were helping others, whom I assume didn't have a group, didn't belong anywhere. They wore grey clothes. Others who wore red and yellow clothes were always smiling, some worked out on fields, others spread cheer everywhere they went, always peaceful and happy. The people, who wore black and white, only told the truth, well those who truly belonged there. At a certain age they all chose to either stay in the group that they were in from birth or to switch to the one they felt they truly belonged to. Then there were the ones who wore blue. These people, who wore blue, were intelligent. Smarter than most, they studied and studied almost every day. It was crazy. The last ones, my favorite, they wore only black some covered in dark tattoos. They were the protectors; they truly knew how to fight. That seemed to be a few of the only things they did besides paintballing, capture the flag, eating, eating, eating, and eating. Oh and I almost forgot, the ones who didn't have a group, they wore brown, if they had clothes, these were the ones whom the people in grey took care of.

I wondered if the dream/nightmare was real, as normally they are, but what if I was just imagining this stuff?

As I pulled a sweat shirt over my head, I opened my window. The white curtains flew into the breeze I looked across the trees to Fang's tree. He must have sensed me staring because a few seconds later he stood at his window staring back at me with the most adorable sleepy eyes covered by the even more adorable bed head. I was beginning to climb out of the large window but was interrupted by Fang head butting me in the gut. I flew backwards onto my bed, Fang tossed me over his shoulder and carried me to where all the members of the flocks houses meet. Iggy had already made tons of breakfast. Fang tossed me onto my chair where I ate all of my meals in this place, it's a black leather chair all the way in the back corner. We don't have TVs in our house but we have plenty of computers, we each had our own laptop, we had a family desktop, we all had phones and most of us, (everyone except Dylan) have tablets. Dylan isn't that social… Anyway Iggy tossed me food and we all ate. Fang and I with our eye contact decided to go on a flight. This is where the world will forever change. We tossed on our leather jackets and headed out from the main hole in the floor of the commons.

Tris's POV

The world as we know it will forever change. Besides the fact that way before I was born our city decided to build a fence around us to make sure nothing could get in or out. They also split us into five groups. Abnegation, Amity, Candor, Dauntless, and Erudite. I was born into Abnegation, but at the age of sixteen I decided to switch to Dauntless. Abnegation; the selfless, Amity; the peaceful, Candor; the honest, Dauntless; the brave, Erudite; the intelligent. I felt I didn't truly belong there, so when I went to take the aptitude test, (which is supposed to tell us which faction to choose) I was afraid it was going to tell me I belonged in Abnegation, but I was also afraid it wouldn't. The test did tell me I was Abnegation. And Erudite. And Dauntless. They call it Divergence. Many people are Divergent, such as Tobias, Uriah, my mother Natalie Prior, and many more. My brother, Caleb was never proven to be Divergent, nor was my father, or my best friend, Christina.

I awoke to Tobias shaking my shoulder. Without question I followed him to the control room where the cameras had been watching us. He pointed to one of the top right screens. As I examined this screen someone walked into the room. Preparing for fight I slowly turned around. Who I saw in front of me nearly killed me.

**EEEEP my first chapter! I'm sooooo excited for chapter two! I hope you all enjoy this story.**

** -Rey**


	2. Chapter 2

Tris's POV

Dylan. My childhood best friend, until he went missing at the age of 10. Nobody knows why he went missing, nobody ever found him. By the time I was twelve, I just forgot about it. Kind of. There were times during the night recently that I would have dreams about him with a group of people. They weren't normal people though. They had wings. Which I know is crazy, because people don't have wings. It is against human nature. I just had a feeling that I would see him again, and here he was, standing in front of me. I didn't know what to do or say. Except that I had to give him a hug a bear hug.

"Oh my gosh! Where the *insert word of your choice* have you been? Why haven't you shown up earlier? Oh my gosh! What the *insert word of your choice*! I don't know if I should hug you or punch you!"

"How about another hug?"

So we hugged again. Until Tobias stepped in..

Fang's POV

My flights with Max are the most magical thing in the world. She looks so happy when she's gliding swiftly through the air. This is her happy place. Until she dropped. Out of nowhere she just started falling. While she glides with her wings tucked in she normally closes her eyes and enjoys the breeze. But at the moment that she began falling, I knew something was wrong. I zoomed towards her, but she fell into a cloud of nothingness.

"MAX!"

I didn't know what to do with myself so I kept flying towards her. I am the only one in the flock that is faster than her. I knew I could eventually get to her. If death didn't beat me... Finally after what felt like eternity I caught a glimpse of her falling through the tops of the trees. this motivated me to move faster. I was gaining on her since her wings had come out, they were acting as a parachute. Before she hit the ground I managed to grab her hoodie pocket, because her leather jacket had ripped off. Wrapping her in my arms, I pulled her close, tears coming to my eyes.

"Max. Please. Max." I pulled her ear to my mouth. "Please Max..."

OH MY GOSH AFTER ALMOST A YEAR. I HAVE WRITTEN ANOTHER CHAPTER! So sorry for those of you who have been patiently waiting for this. More is soon to come. -Rey


	3. Chapter 3

Max's POV

Flights with Fang are magical. Like always, we were silently cruising, our wings in unison. I had my eyes closed, enjoying the breeze. Suddenly, and old friend made an appearance. "They need your help Max." Voice? Wow, long time no hear. It has definitely been a while. Again, "They need your help Max." Who? Then the visions started. Just glimpses at first. The people I had been dreaming about. I slowed, and so did Fang. Then, everything went black.

Fang's POV

"Max? Please. Please wake up!" I carried Max in my arms back to our tree houses. The rest of the flock was gone except for Nudge, who was at her sewing machine. "Nudge! Help please! Go get Dr. Martinez!" Without hesitation, she dropped her dress, and flew out the window, unfurling her wings in mid air. Ouch, that hurts a lot. Minutes later, Nudge came back with Dr. Martinez attached to her back. "What happened" Dr. Martinez and Nudge both said at the same time. "We were flying, when all the sudden she just started falling. She got pretty banged up from the trees, but she didn't hit the ground. She won't wake up! What do we do?" I replied. Dr. Martinez was taking Max's pulse, when all the sudden, Max shot straight up.

Dylan's POV

I have been feeling different lately. There are points of time, where hours at a time go missing out of my memory. I don't know where they are, I don't know where I was. But the weird thing, is that I have been having really weird dreams, and they feel like I am at home, with a bunch of different people, who I feel like I have known, my whole two and a half years on this Earth. There is this girl, who feels like my sister. She is like my best friend. Someone who I trust with my life. My Max. Only, she has short dirty blonde hair. Max has dark chocolatey hair. This girl has bright blue eyes. Max has dark brown. Her name, Beatrice.

Max's POV

There was a dream, where I was in a complex, with computers everywhere. A wall surrounded us from all sides. There was an extremely attractive and muscular man standing over a short cute girl with short blonde hair and vibrant blue eyes staring into Dylan's emerald green eyes. I couldn't decided what emotions the two of them were sharing, and I couldn't' tell if I wanted to hug her or rip all of her limbs from her body for feeling those emotions. I didn't get enough time to decide which one I was going to do, because next thing I know, I am lying on our kitchen table, my mom, Nudge and Fang all standing over me.

**Hey, I am going to try to post new chapters every Monday and Friday, and if I have time, in between there, then I will be posting extra chapters. I am really excited to share with you guys what happens when Tris meets Max! -Rey**


	4. Chapter 4

Tris's POV

Four has been weird lately.. I've tried to find a way to tell him about my dreams. I'm sure their nothing, but I can't help feeling this connection with this person... this person I feel like I've know forever.. Da.. Di... DYLAN. A name. Finally. Geez brain. It took you long enough. Okay. So Dylan.. This is dumb. He's probably not even real. I shouldn't even worry about telling Four. It's nothing. Okay. Back to knife throw-

Four's POV

I feel like something is wrong with Tris. I should go check on her. She's been acting differently lately. Okay.. When I left her she said she would work on her knife throwing skills. I guess I'll go find her. "TRIS! Oh my god! Tris get up! Why are you on the ground!?"

Fang's POV

"Max.. Are.. are you okay?" I heard myself stutter.

"Yep. Totally. I like to fall from the sky through trees for fun. I do it on a daily basis," she smirked up at me but grimaced as she propped herself up onto her elbows.

Dr. Martinez reaches to help Max, "Honey, be gentle. You got really bruised up. I'll get you some ice," She carefully walked across the bridge between Nudge's room and the commons.

Max turned her attention back to me,"Uhhh, so how long was I out? I didn't feel like I was OUT. I could hear what was happening but it was like I was in a different room watching TV and you were in the background."

"Ohh! What show was on?" Nudge bubbled, "Was it Project Runway? That's my favorite."

"No... It was Dylan. And some girl. And a really muscular guy..."

"Should I be jealous?" I joked. I'd never be jealous. He couldn't be more muscular than me...

She responded with a simple, "Yes."

Tris's POV

I woke up with a jolt.

"I AM SO FRIGGIN DONE WITH THESE BLACK OUTS!" I screamed into Tobias's chest.

"It's okay," he said rocking me back and forth slowly petting my short hair.

I up at him and I can tell he's doing that thing where he looks deep into my soul, "We have to find these people," I say even though I know he has know idea what I mean, and I feel bad that I haven't filled him in earlier.

As I expected he responded with, "Okay. Where do you wanna go?" That's my Four. Never digging for information like everyone else would. He'll go with anything I say. God I love him.

"I'm not sure. A tree house...?" I say shaking my head.

He never breaks eye contact as he helps me to my feet, "What are we waiting for? I think I know where we're going."

"Seriously?" I must look doubtful and I feel awful for doubting him when he never doubts me.

"Ya.. I've been... seeing stuff... I know this sounds crazy-"

"Not at all. So have I. That's what just happened to me. I've been seeing stuff all week. People. It just started with little glimpses of these strange people who were living on their own. Not in a faction. It was weird."

We've started to walk down to my room when he says,"Me too. But I think I know where to go."

**GUYS AND GALS! IT'S BEEN SOOO LONG. LAST YEAR! I AM SOOO SORRY. I WILL NEVER ABANDON YOU AGAIN! More chapters coming soon I promise! - Rey**


End file.
